The Clone Club
by Galaxy Fangirl
Summary: Lucina, Dark Pit and Toon Link start a club called The Clone Club. Will Lucinas stupidity, Dark Pits anger or Toons awkwardness get them into trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**The Quest of the Clones**

**Chapter 1: The Clone Club**

**Authors Note:**

**I'll give this more chapters of I get positive reveiws. Tell me some of your OCs if you want me to use them!**

Dark Pit and Toon Link were sitting on the dusty floor in the attic of Smash Mansion. They were waiting for Lucina, who had once again forgotten to come. "This meeting was supposed to happen half an hour ago" growled Dark Pit.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon" replied Toon. "Besides, we can't start without her, it wouldn't be "The Clone Club" without all the clones."

Dark Pit sighed. They didn't have all the clones anyway. Doctor Mario had refused to come, because he found the term "clone" offensive. Well he, Toon and Lucina were proud to be clones. Even if he was the only one that knew what it meant...

Suddenly Luncina came crashing through the ceiling. "Hello guys" she said cheerfully.

"Lucina for the last time, please use the door," shouted Dark Pit. "Honestly, she doesn't even know what the roof is," he muttered darkly.

But Lucina heard him. "What's the roof," she asked innocently. There was no reply...

The Clone Club "meeting area" or the attic. Had been tidied up nicely by the three of them. When they first started using it, there was just a mess of empty boxes and old rubbish. Now they had: An old GameCube, accidentally stolen by Lucina. A small fridge, that Dark Pit got out of Master Hands office. A mini set of table and chairs, that Toon Link had "borrowed" from Ness. And a half broken television, given to them by Crazy Hand. Most of the rubbish had been cleared away too. But there was still many cracks in the roof (Lucinas doing) and missing floorboards. It wasn't much, but it made them feel right at home...


	2. Lucinas Addiction

**The Quest of the Clones**

**Chapter 2: Lucina's Addiction**

**Authors Note:**

**I'm soooo sorry, last chapter I made it sound like I hate clones... I don't. I like Lucina, Dark Pit and Toon. That's why I'm writing this story. Anyway continue sending me OCs or character ideas in the reveiws. By the way, a couple of people have been either reveiwing or PMing me about ways to make the story better! That makes me so happy! If you have any ideas on how I can improve this story then please tell me, I've already made tons of edits to the last chapter!**

Lucina got addicted to things very easily. So naturally when she had finished collecting every Marth amiibo in the world. She didn't know what to do with her life.

She tried all sorts of things: reading, swimming, learning, blinking. She even tried to get help from her fellow clones. But nothing seemed to work. It was that day however, that she discovered soap.

Lucina was hiding from Pit, having eaten some of his floor ice-cream. And where better to hide than the bath-tub. She was currently in Zelda's room and she was sure that he would never find her.

Now if Lucina had been clever (which she isn't), she would have wondered why Zelda had a bath-tub in the middle of her room. But the only thing that could register in her brain, was the delicious smell coming from the sink.

Cautiously, Lucina climbed out of her hiding place. She had to investigate! At first she couldn't find the source of the delicious aroma. But soon she came upon a large, solid, pale blue, object.

Although it smelled delicious, something told her it wasn't food. She held it against her forehead. It was cold and a bit gooey. She pocketed it and decided she would find out what it was later.

An hour later, when Pit had finally calmed down. Lucina thought it might be safe to come out of her hiding place. It had been an exhausting day (of sitting down and doing nothing) and Lucina was tired. So she decided to call it a day and relax by the pool.

As she lay down on a very uncomfortable deck chair. She began to study her newfound "object" more closely. It was both long and smooth. She rubbed it in her hands. It had a strange creamy texture too. She didn't know why, but she just liked this "object". And she knew she needed more of them.

She leapt up from her chair and began her search. She started to search around the pool. Nothing there. She began to follow a small trail of water until she spotted a sink like the one Zelda had. She ran towards it. She didn't see any pale blue objects, but she saw something like it. It had the same texture and shape but it was pink in colour. Was it the same? She didn't know. But she pocketed anyway.

By the end of the day, Lucina had hundreds of different soaps. Each one with a different shape or color. She took out a large box from under her bed and filled it with all her soaps. The box was big enough for her to lie in. Which she did and miraculously none of her soaps got squashed.

The next morning, Cinos and Sonic the hedgehogs burst into her room, only to find her sleeping in a large pile of soaps. They closed the door quietly and Sonic ran away screaming his head off, while Cinos walked away dragging his black tennis racket behind him. At least the red hedgehog could be sensible... That was only the beginning of Lucinas soap addiction.


End file.
